Talk:Walter Koenig
Fan projects I know that Memory Alpha is not a place to discuss fan projects, but I was wondering if the fact that Walter Koenig is reprising the role of Chekov in a fan project is something worth mentioning on his bio page? For those who wonder what I'm talking about see the following link: CBC Arts--docdude316 05:34, 28 May 2005 (UTC) There should be a reference here (or at least on the Pavel Chekov page) why he wasn't a character on TAS. Speaking of which, why wasn't he recasted, and why wasn't Chekov on board, but returned later? --Zeromaru 21:50, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Truth is, it was money. Gene Roddenberry wanted to hire back everybody,but it was too expensive to contract all the regular actors --a cast of 7 or 8 was unheard of at Filmation in the 70s -- so Koenig was optioned to write an episode instead, and the part of the navigator was played by James Doohan -- who performed odzens of other voice roles in TAS so they wouldnt often have to hire additional actors. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 01:22, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::So what became of Chekov for the last two years of the five-year mission? Was he reassigned? Or was he just forgotten about like a Bond girl? :::There are no canon resources describing what happened to Chekov after that, on his way to being a security chief by -- but... :::There are a few stages to his continuing career. First, many novels and comics state that when Arex first took over as navigator, that Chekov transferred "belowdecks" to fill a vacancy in a security squad (kind of how Worf became a temporary security guy, in his command division uniform, after Tasha died, until he switched to an operations division uniform in TNG Season 2). Chekov was seen, in 2269, as a security man in issues of Marvel Comics' Star Trek Unlimited. At this point, he was supposedly already a lieutenant junior grade, although some books taking place in that era still call him ensign -- and some say he wore a red ops shuirt and some say he kept his gold command shirt. :::After the end of the five-year mission, Chekov supposedly went to Starfleet Security Academy to get his certification -- this was in Pocket TOS:"Traitor Winds", he wore a red shirt and attended classes at the Academy (BTW -- this scenario portrays him as being a cadet and a lieutenant at the same time -- because he "went back to school" after he graduated with his first commission -- (ever wonder if this was the case with Lt. Saavik and Lt James Kirk being cadets and officers simultaneously, explained by their post-graduate work?)). -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 19:04, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) Stupid question: Was Koenig Russian? Since he played a character with a hokie Russian accent, it seems like something that should be covered :As the sidebar says, "Place of birth: Chicago, Illinois, USA" --OuroborosCobra talk 01:44, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::I know Russsian accents, and whatever that was, it was not a Russian accent. --TribbleFurSuit 01:56, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :::Koenig's parents were Jewish Russian immigrants, so... yes, Koenig definitely had some Russian in him. :) -- From Andoria with Love 20:51, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Davy Jones In the Star Trek section it says chekov was givin a haircut like davy jones from the beatles however there is no band member by that name in the beatles and a search on wikipedia on davy jones does not shed any light on who he is. I thought i read somewhere that his haircut was based on one of the band members in the band the Monkeys.--Old Pointy Ears 23:47, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Acually ignore what i said davy jones is in the monkeys. I'm a moron. I'll change the article. --Old Pointy Ears 23:56, November 14, 2009 (UTC)